


Cutie

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Ray accidentally knocks into you and bumps your glasses off.





	

Really, it was sort of your fault. If you hadn’t have had your nose in the latest book in your favorite series, you would have seen him coming. 

“Oof!” A giant whoosh of air left your body as you stumbled backwards a substantial amount, and immediately falling over in shock when you realized your vision had gone blurry. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” You heard the voice before you saw the one who had said it, but you just shot a smile in the general direction of the man who had spoken as you reached around blindly for your glasses. You were sadly a little like Velma in terms of your glasses: totally and completely hopeless. “I didn’t see you there!”

“Yeah, I can’t see you either,” you quipped, smiling so that the stranger knew you were joking (hopefully). “Uh, have you seen my glasses? Black, thick rimmed and incredibly nerdy?”

You saw the blur that vaguely resembled a man in a purple blob for what could have either been a long sleeved shirt or a hoodie reach down and search for your glasses. You waited patiently until you felt him gently nudge your hand with your glasses. You beamed your thanks and slipped your glasses on.

Oh. He’s a cutie.

Cutie raised his eyebrow and grinned, a faint blush dusting his tan cheeks. “Well, I mean, thanks. But to protect my masculinity, in the future, I’d rather hear ‘handsome’ than ‘cutie’.”

You were positive your face was as red as a tomato. “Uh, sorry about that. I don’t usually call strangers cuties.”

“It’s no biggie. I’m Ray, Ray Narvaez.” Ray grinned and held his hand out for you to shake, which you took gratefully. 

“Hi, Ray Narvaez.” You said, offering him your name in return.

“Well, I feel bad for knocking your glasses off, and for letting your book hit the ground. So, uh, coffee?”

After taking the book from his hands that you hadn’t noticed he had picked up, you linked your arm with his. “There’s a café right down the street.”

After walking in the general direction of the café, you glanced at Ray sidelong. 

“You know, this isn’t how I expected my day to turn out.”

“Likewise. But it’s better than going back to my apartment for shitty video games and red bull.”

You stopped and gaped at Ray in mock shock. “You play shit video games and drink energy drinks too?”

Ray grinned massively. “Wanna go back to my place and do that together instead of coffee?”

“Heck. Yes.”


End file.
